


I'd Give You the Universe

by Fides



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, mmom, mmom 2008, mmom 2008: day 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love someone you'd give them the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Give You the Universe

Up and down; pumping with more force, more speed... she can feel the energy building and revels in it. She senses his excitement; it drives her onwards to a new zenith. Time is nothing - the only reality is him, and her wrapped around him. They are nothing and everything as she judders and shakes under his touch. There have been others but only she can do this for him, can make him feel this way. It pleases her to please him.

The climax's a crowning moment that carries them together through space and time to the cumulation of their desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Character/Pairings: Tardis


End file.
